


Bottom

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael spends the day trying to ask Gavin something but is far too embarrassed. Then when they finish work and head back to their apartment and Michael finally asks. He wants to bottom once to try it because he secretly likes when Gavin takes the dominant role in their relationship but thought he'd be teased for wanting to be 'the girl'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom

It was a subject they'd brought up only once before. It came up during dinner one night, the two making a mess of themselves as they tried to eat sloppy joes without getting well, sloppy. It popped up randomly, but Michael guessed Gavin had been thinking about it for a while. "Would you ever want to bottom?" the Brit had asked with a mouthful of food, getting a strange look back. "Say what?"

Gavin swallowed, licking his lips before repeating himself. Michael flushed, glaring at his boyfriend. "I don't wanna be the fucking girl Gavin, what the fuck kind of question is that?" he man retorted, getting defensive quickly. The brunette paled a little, though he'd expected this reaction. "Don't get so defensive Michael, I was just asking. There's no harm in trying it, I mean I did once, right?" Michael humphed, swallowing a bite of his sloppy joe. "Yeah, and you said it felt weird. Why would I wanna do that?"

"It doesn't feel weird for everyone! Maybe you'd enjoy it. And it's not being the girl, that's rude to say. You can like what you want when it comes to sex, who's going to judge you? I'm certainly not." The curly-haired man rolled his eyes, annoyed that Gavin would even suggest it. "Well either way, I'm not interested. Are you not satisfied with what we do now? Is that why you're asking?" The men had only been dating a couple months so far, and their intimate times mainly consisted of whatever they could do with their hands and mouths. Gavin had tried bottoming once, and they were very thorough and careful about it, but it just wasn't his cup of tea, so they sticked with what they knew.

"Not at all! God, you get so mad so quick. Forget I asked." Gavin huffed, getting up and setting his plate in the sink. "Gladly." Michael grumbled, before stuffing the last of his sloppy joe in his mouth. They were mad at each other for a couple days but it dissolved quickly, as most of their fights did.

They went on as they were for a couple more months, enjoying their love life to its fullest. It wasn't until one night, when Michael was looking up a bit of porn, that that question came back into play. Gavin was out of town on a con trip, leaving Michael to hold down the fort alone. That of course, meant if he wanted an orgasm tonight, he'd have to do it himself. He browsed through a site, looking for something to catch his eye, finding nothing really standing out.

As he opened the next page, the title 'Ginger pops his cherry' caught his eye, and he opened the video. It was a young man, with flaming red hair and pale skin, naked on a bed. His body was speckled with freckles, and Michael had to admit he was kind of cute. He watched as a tan man with raven-black hair started to kiss the ginger boy, and they started doing much more.

The video consisted of the ginger boy's first time, focusing a lot on the preparation as the black-haired man spent a long time fingering the other, stretching and thrusting in with his fingers. Michael was watching avidly, almost entranced by it. His cock was achingly hard by the time the video ended, and he hadn't touched it even once. When it ended, he sat there for a few minutes, fighting with himself inwardly. He stood up when he decided, taking off his clothes fully and searching in their bedside drawers. He found some lotion and brought it over to the desk with him, positioning himself oddly, and coating his fingers fully. He restarted the video, eyes trained on the tanned man's fingers as they gently pressed into the ginger boy.

He mimicked the motion on himself, slowly pushing a finger inside. It felt weird, utterly weird, and he almost pulled out but made himself stay put. He went at the same slow pace as the video, pushing in fully and starting to slowly pump his finger in and out. It was a weird feeling, absolutely, but not unpleasant. He continued to do it until he saw the man in the video start using a second finger. He hesitated, before doing the same, breathing in sharply as he pushed two fingers inside, it felt so weird to feel full like that. But he continued, pumping in and out and stretching himself like the man did to the pale boy on the video.

"Now watch what happens when I curl my fingers a bit, baby. I'm gonna make you cream." the man's deep voice spouted the cheesy line, but in his defense the ginger went nuts as he did... something. Michael couldn't understand it, but he tried it anyways. He didn't feel anything at first, so he pushed in a bit deeper, curling his fingers as much as he could. Doing so, he just brushed something inside of him that made him spasm and gasp, pleasure running through his body. "What the fuuuck..." he groaned to no one, pumping inside himself a few more times before brushing it again, making himself whimper and tremble.

He ignored the video now, eyes screwed shut as he fucked himself with his fingers, at some point adding a third one when two wasn't cutting it anymore. Michael was a shuddering wreck as he fisted his cock with his other hand, thrusting inside himself in time with his jerking. Once he started paying his cock some attention it wasn't long until he came, making a mess of the desk and carpet below.

He sat back and pulled his fingers out, staring up at the ceiling as though there was a portal to hell up there. "Fuck." he mumbled, feeling somewhat mindblown.

* * *

When Gavin came home a few days later, he was surprised to see Michael so reserved. Usually the man got very handsy after a trip, practically tearing Gavin's clothes off. But when the Brit arrived home that Monday, he got a kiss and a simple hello, much to his shock. He brushed it off, deciding that maybe the man was just in a bad mood, sure he'd greet him properly later. The next day, during work, Michael grabbed his hand gently when they were left alone in the office.

He turned to look at him, confused when he realized the man was blushing and looking away shyly. "Gav, I wanna talk to you about something." The brunette looked concerned. "Sure, what is it Michael?" The smaller man paused for a moment before starting to speak. "So, remember when he talked a while ago about-" "Heyy, sup lads." Their conversation was interrupted as Ray and Geoff walked in, both men taking their typical seats.

They mumbled hellos before Gavin turned back to Michael. "You were saying?"

"We can talk later." Michael grumbled, turning back to his desk. Gavin shrugged it off, and also returned to work.

Later that day, they had another chance to talk when the guys left for lunch. They stayed behind, asking them to bring something back as they continued working on editing videos. "So, what were you trying to say before?" Gavin asked when they were alone. Michael looked at him for a moment before recalling. "Ah, right. Okay, so, a couple months ago we had this argument. It was about, well, you asked if-"

Michael was cut off once again as the door opened, Gus popping his head in. "Hey guys, Ray said he was having some problems with one of his screens. Mind if I work on it?" The men shook their heads and Gus came in, and their conversation was postponed again. Michael gave up on it until they finished work, heading home together and making dinner. As they ate ziti together, Michael spit it out, tired of interruptions.

"You asked if I ever wanted to bottom, and I said no. But I kinda wanna... give it a go now. Just once. To see. It's whatever." Michael was blushing darker and darker as he mumbled his words at the end, refusing to look at the surprised face Gavin was making. "Michael, why didn't you just say that? You know I wouldn't refuse."

"Yeah but, I was such an asshole last time. And I... I didn't want you to tease me for wanting to try it after putting up such a fuss." Gavin chucked and got up, kissing Michael's forehead. "I'd never tease you for such a thing. I'd love to try it with you, tonight, yes?" The auburn-haired man nodded, cheeks a deep red. "Tonight." he echoed. Gavin smiled and sat back down, the two enjoying their meal without any more problems.

That night Michael did something he never thought he would, and Gavin was happy he gave it a try. When all was said and done, the two laid together in bed, panting and staring off as they tried to regain their senses, tired but content. "How was it?" Gavin asked quietly between pants. Michael sighed, looking up at the ceiling and looking serene. "I think I kinda like 'being the girl'."


End file.
